


shake me into the night

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Tyler, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Josh, oh my lord, only a little bit of that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did I say about touching?" Tyler asks dryly, watching Josh shaking with the need to come in front of him, his cheeks flushed prettily. He doesn't even get a chance to defend himself before Tyler is speaking again, demanding. "Hands and knees now, Joshie, c'mon."</p><p>Tyler is doing what he does best. Josh is enjoying being a subby little bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake me into the night

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new perspective. I've been thinking about Josh a lot lately, and that's what I ended up with.
> 
> Tell me what you think, or hit me up on Tumblr if you like! I'm there @ joshduning ;^)

Sometimes Josh felt vulnerable, in a way he'd never thought could exist. When Tyler took control, he made a whole new range of emotions and feelings come to life inside Josh's very own body. Tyler was capable of making the strangest things feel blissful, better than anything he'd ever experienced. Josh knew that while being around Tyler, he was safe, no matter if he was right in his arms and cuddling up to him, or bent over a table.

Tyler somehow always knew exactly what to do while being in charge, almost making it look like he knew how Josh was about to react to certain things before he himself could. He'd made some kinds of pain enjoyable, like pulling Josh's hair roughly to guide him into the right place. Josh would always obey when it was Tyler's turn to order him around.

This time he wasn't entirely gentle either.

Tyler had Josh sitting in a chair, hands behind the back, completely undressed. Josh had been told to close his eyes, relying fully on his sense of hearing while Tyler walked around, his footsteps reverberating through the room. Josh sucked air in through his mouth in shallow breaths, unsure what was about to happen.

Soon, he could feel Tyler walking up closer, his body heat perceptible on Josh's skin. Goosebumps broke all over his body as Tyler kneeled in front of him, pushing his legs wider apart and caressing his skin. Josh gasps in surprise and shudders, but remains otherwise unmoved. Tyler snaps his fingers in front of Josh's face, catching him off guard again.

"Open your eyes, Joshie," he says sweetly, shooting Josh a barely noticeable smile when he does what he's told. Josh momentairly narrows his eyes, irritated by the bright light. "You've waited so long," Tyler adds, content, when he realizes that Josh stayed in the room without moving at all, his cock already half hard, most likely because of the rising adrenaline alone.

Tyler was still dressed, much to Josh's disappointment, but the dark blue shirt he was wearing made him just as desirable as he would have been without it, the shade making his skin look even darker and prettier.

While observing him cautiously, Josh notices Tyler still has the black paint smeared all over his neck, remains from their show that finished a couple hours ago. Before making Josh wait, Tyler told him to take a shower and prepare accordingly, but hadn't said a word about himself. Josh blinks at him repeatedly, seeing that the paint was more visible than right after they walked off stage, meaning he must have put on more.

When Tyler cocks his head, looking him in the eyes properly, Josh notices a flash of ruby red. Tyler had his contacts applied apparently, smirking when Josh almost frowned at the sight, his cock twitching curiously as he fidgeted in the chair.

"Oh- shit," Josh spits out, starting to feel intimidated by the way Tyler's bloody eyes followed his every motion. Tyler runs his tongue along his teeth, bending his back while still looking up to meet Josh's curiosity filled eyes.

Tyler wraps a hand around Josh's cock, stroking it, slow and intent, his thumb sliding against the slit, hunched over it, so close that his mouth could almost touch the tip. Josh squeaks quietly, taken aback by the lack of roughness in Tyler's moves, bucking his hips up to meet his hand sooner. Tyler uses his free hand to smack Josh's thigh, stopping him from moving immediately. He glances at him with no words, bending over his cock and taking the flushed head in his mouth, licking off the precome that collected at the tip, swirling his tongue along the slit.

Josh shudders, struggling to keep his hands behind his back as Tyler began working his way down his cock, taking as much as he could. The warmth of his throat around Josh's dick makes a breathy moan escape his mouth and forces him to throw his head back as he exhales loudly. Tyler starts bobbing his head slowly, stroking what won't fit inside his mouth with his thumbs. Josh's hips arch off the chair against his will and he panics, Tyler pulling off a second after with an obscenely wet sound that makes Josh feel just a little bit more turned on than disgusted.

"You can fuck my throat, 'm not gonna let you come anyway," Tyler says, his voice already sounding hoarse and gravelly, though his tone makes him sound almost bored. He licks his bottom lip before bending back down and taking Josh in his mouth again, quicker this time, with more confidence.

Josh almost cries out when Tyler starts swirling his tongue along the underside of his cock, his nose almost reaching Josh's pubic bone once he's settled. Tyler hums around Josh's dick, feeling it harden and thicken against his tongue. He shuffles towards the chair, starting to bob his head again and stroke Josh's cock, his thumbs pressing against his balls.

Josh starts bucking his hips up slowly, carefully, trying to avoid rushing. Tyler moans, a quiet, high pitched sound, while looking up at Josh with teary, glistening eyes. Josh couldn't help but look back, the sight of Tyler with his swollen mouth stretched and working around his length too irresistible to keep his eyes off of him.

Tyler breaks their eye contact first, his eyes shutting close when Josh starts thrusting up faster. Josh could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Tyler's throat harshly, making him moan and whimper around him. Josh's head falls back again, a loud groan ripping through him while he keeps fucking Tyler's mouth, using him to get off while Tyler struggles not to choke, needing to keep his proffesional look just because.

Josh could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, while Tyler's fingernails begin digging painfully into his thighs and creating an unexpected sensation that he embraces willingly. Josh keeps whining, the noises getting louder, his breathing quicker.

"Ty- Tyler, I'm close, you have to- oh-" Josh moans, but Tyler doesn't stop at the warning, starting to bob his head faster instead. He waits for Josh to be tipping over the edge before pulling off, knowing it would drive him crazy. Josh whines, gripping Tyler's hair and pushing him further down, submitting to his almost cruel doings.

That's all it takes for Tyler to back off, and seconds later he's straightening his back, while Josh takes his hands away, going back to his previous position. Tyler looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows, his mouth swollen and looking used, shiny with precome.

"What did I say about touching?" Tyler asks dryly, watching Josh shaking with the need to come in front of him, his cheeks flushed prettily. He doesn't even get a chance to defend himself before Tyler is speaking again, demanding. "Hands and knees now, Joshie, c'mon."

Josh nods hastily, waiting for Tyler to get up before he does. Then, he stands up on almost wobbly legs, feeling judged under Tyler's eye, getting in the right position, only managing to catch a gimpse of Tyler pulling his boxers down and pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor when his knees hit the floor.

Josh shivers, feeling Tyler kneeling behind him and gripping his ass with cold hands, fingernails digging into his delicate skin, leaving red crescents. Josh yelps quietly, tilting his head to the side, wishing he could see Tyler towering over his body and looking at him hungirly. His ears, however, catch the sound of what must have been Tyler spitting on his palm, followed by quiet groans, meaning Tyler already had a hand around his cock, stroking steadily. Josh was aching with the need to come and see what Tyler was doing, but instead of asking if he could look, he waited, breathing in short huffs, mouth hung open.

"I wanted you like that for so long," Tyler says, his voice low, barely above a whisper. He aims a sharp smack at Josh's back, causing him bend lower, Josh's face almost coming in contact the floor beneath him. "You're always so good for me. Such a good boy," Tyler grunts, and with the last word at the tip of his tongue, he pushes inside Josh, slowly, but firmly enough to make him mewl desperately as he goes further. He makes sure the head of his cock either drags against Josh's prostate or misses it narrowly, to make Josh fall apart.

"M-move, Tyler, please," Josh whines incoherently, the upper part of his body pressed against the floor, his arms aching. He feels weak and small compared to Tyler, so helpless and used. Tyler could barely understeand his pleads, but even without them being clear, he knows exactly what Josh needs. 

Tyler pulls out in a rush, steadying himself and grabbing Josh's ass firmly, before he pushes back inside him, with enough force and purpose to force a moan out of Josh's mouth, a loud noise that quickly trails off into a high pitched whine that he has no control of letting out. Josh cries out as Tyler starts thrusting in and out, setting a quick, rough rhytm that rocks Josh's body back and forth with each forceful push. Tyler groans lowly, quieting his noises effectively with his own, way louder and confident.

"Harder, please, I need- I-" Josh babbles on between desperate keening, pushing himself into Tyler's hands, gripped by his guiding hands. Tyler doesn't keep him waiting, immediately gathering all the power he posseses and fucking into him sturdily, the sound of Tyler's thighs slamming against Josh's ass echoing through the room. "F-fuck, right there, oh my god," Josh moans audibly, feeling tears collect in the corners of his eyes, the head of Tyler's dick finally dragging against his prostate.

"You look so- fuck, you look so good like that," Tyler praises, each of his thrusts becoming more erratic and messy. Josh whines in response, feeling Tyler's hand wrap against his neck with the next motion, causing his cheek to press against the floor, the carpet stinging his skin as he lets himself be used and ordered around by Tyler. Josh hisses quietly at the increasing pain, his cock aching terribly with the need of release which he hopes will come quickly. "You want to come, baby?" Tyler groans, hearing Josh mewl a 'yes' quietly, his voice sounding ruined. "Then turn over," Tyler adds, letting go of Josh's neck and pulling out slowly, causing Josh to shiver and pant. 

Josh changes his position as quick as he can, laying down on the floor, feeling as if his limbs were to give out in the proccess. He spreads his legs apart, his flushed cock resting against his stomach and dripping precome onto his skin. Tyler licks his lips, stroking his own cock messily, before aligning the tip with Josh's entrance and pushing back inside him. 

Josh's back arches painfully off the floor, a high pitched sob forcing it's way out of his swollen mouth in the proccess. His body bends deliciously beneath Tyler's hands, tensed up and twitching, the muscles in his stomach perciptible underneath his skin while Tyler gently rubs circles with his thumbs over Josh's smooth, shining skin. The force of Tyler pushing deep inside him makes Josh's body twitch in anticipation of somethig more, of Tyler thrusting into him with everything he's got. Josh pants quietly, hips bucking at their own pace. 

Tyler's hand flies back to Josh's throat, wrapping around the sides of his neck and applying more pressure. Josh tries to catch a breath helplessly, his head falling back in ecstasy, while Tyler tightens his grip a little more, still pounding into him.

"Oh, Joshie, you're doing so good," Tyler mewls, grabbing Josh's thigh with his free hand to steady him. "Need to come so bad, don't you?" he asks, smirking in an almost devilish way, letting go of Josh's neck to hear him moan again. Josh nods quickly, remaining silent. "Tell me," Tyler demands, thrusting into him faster, forcing a moan out of Josh each time.

"I- fuck, let me- Tyler, please let me come, I need it," Josh begs, sounding so desperate and ruined that Tyler doesn't feel like making him wait any longer, taking his cock in his and and stroking slowly. He quickens the pace, tightening his hand every time he gets closer to the tip. 

"Come on, Josh, just let go," Tyler encourages, trying to match the rhytm of his thrusts with jerking him off, but he struggles with multitasking when he's tipping over the edge himself.

Josh bucks his hips into Tyler's hand, panting loudly and closing his eyes, mouth opening slightly. "Oh god, I'm coming, Tyler, I'm coming-" Josh cries out loudly, and he finally lets go, cum dripping all over his stomach and Tyler's hand, his vision whiting out at the edges.  
The sight of Josh coming so hard, with his cheeks flushed and bottom lip bitten to the point of bleeding is what gets Tyler, and with the last couple motions he reaches his orgasm too, groaning and shaking while still stroking Josh's cock to let him ride his orgasm out, Josh thrusting into Tyler's hand and shivering violently. 

Tyler pulls out once they're both down from their orgasms, helping Josh sit up and pulling him close in a tight embrace. Josh uses one of his hands to cup Tyler's jaw gently, looking into his eyes with parted lips. Tyler squeezes his waist urgently, making Josh connect their lips. The kiss is still rough and messy, despite the fact how tired Josh felt, all tongues and teeth, their lips sliding against each other slowly. It's dominant enough from both sides, one focusing evenly on the other. Tyler moans quietly into the kiss, trying to pay attention to tugging Josh's bottom lip, but his post orgasm mind barely allows it.

Josh pulls away hastily, breathing heavily. "Love you, Ty" he says, as Tyler pushes his wet hair out of his sight. Josh grins in the stupidest of ways Tyler could imagine existed, staring into his eyes almost blankly.

"Love you too," he answers, and he means it like nothing else.


End file.
